


wacky kagepro things

by yugiamane



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiamane/pseuds/yugiamane
Summary: they are not a happy family





	wacky kagepro things

**Author's Note:**

> i typed dis all in google docs hehe :3 pls dont flame!!

shitnaro <strike>pissmanlegkink</strike> woke up to flashing lights and his sister, momo <strike>fuckingpeachgirl</strike>, obnoxious singing voice. "oh my FUCKING **GOD** **MOMO stop holding YOUR FUCKINF CONCERTS IN MY ROOM**" he screamed, because he was a NEET shut-in and wow this was so FUCKING disrespectful. "_p l ea s e , m om o_ "  
  
momo kicked him in the face. "_die mad, stupid neet._"  
  
"_**you ABSOLUTE FUCKING DUMNBASS I HAVE A 168 IQ YOU PROBABLY HAVE LIKE. 10. BECAUSE WHO FUCKING GETS ONLY 2 ON A FUCKINGB HISTORYV TEST WHAT THDEUCK**_" shintaro cried into his hands because momo what the fuck. What The Fuck! im serious how the fuck did she get such a low grade??????  
  
momo cried. "you're.. is so cruel!!!" she runs away crying. ene looks at shitnaro like he is a dumbass.  
  
"dats not how u treat ur **f a m i l y**, master"

**Author's Note:**

> oh my gosh....
> 
> find out what hAPPENS next time in the next episode of wacky kagepro thingz XD


End file.
